


Поздно в ночи

by Thingsyouwanttounsee



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Mary is posessed, Masturbation, Self-cest, or the author is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsyouwanttounsee/pseuds/Thingsyouwanttounsee
Summary: Мэри Уорделл всегда была крайне приличной женщиной, и с ней не должно было произойти ничего подобного.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Kudos: 9





	Поздно в ночи

Мэри всегда была приличной женщиной. Мэри носила исключительно соответствующую ее положению в обществе одежду, хоть ей и намекали, что ее стиль малость старомоден. Мэри была изящна, мила и учтива. Мэри вкладывала всю душу в работу, как жаль, что не все ученики ценили ее усилия.

Мэри поклялась быть верной Адаму, и она сдержала свою клятву, даже когда стало ясно, что он уехал навсегда. Мэри за двадцать лет службы не дала ни одного повода городским акулам-сплетницам усомниться в своей репутации.

Мэри была прилична до безобразия. У Мэри не было секса почти шесть лет. Более того, она, как самая приличная женщина в мире, даже не могла допустить, что может его хотеть. Мысли Мэри были чисты и светлы, как хрустальная ваза. С такой приличной женщиной, как Мэри, не могло произойти ничего _такого_.

После того странного пробуждения в ее снах поселилась тень. Поначалу она просто преследовала женщину, потом пыталась ей что-то беззвучно сказать, а потом она начала принимать форму. Тень обрела силуэт невысокой стройной женщины с густыми волосами, спадающими на плечи. Женщина всегда была на очень высоких каблуках и в очень узких платьях. Женщина пыталась подойти ближе, с каждым сном все ближе и ближе. Шепот женщины пугал и завораживал. Она уверяла, что не надо бояться своей сущности, что надо принимать любые свои желания и по возможности стараться их исполнять. Ее голос, высокий, но грудной, с шотландским акцентом, гипнотизировал.

Со временем помимо силуэта тень обрела лицо. Это было самое красивое лицо, которое когда-либо встречалось Мэри. У женщины были огромные небесно-голубые глаза, чем-то напоминающие ее собственные, только она сама их никогда так ярко не подводила. Ее скулы были остры, как бритвы. У нее был невероятной формы «римский» нос, а от тонких чувственных губ, накрашенных неизменной красной помадой, невозможно было оторвать взгляд. Это лицо, обрамленное огненно-черными кудрями, будто сошло с картины неизвестного художника, одаренного не то богом, не то дьяволом.

Потом Мэри смогла различить ее тело. Она носила невероятно неудобные узкие платья с вызывающим вырезом либо на груди, либо на спине. Линия ее талии была безупречной. Тяжелая грудь, тесно сдавленная под платьем не то лифом, не то корсетом, колыхалась при дыхании. Локоны заманчиво-ненавязчиво ниспадали в вырез.

Руки женщины были произведением искусства. Тонкие хрупкие запястья. Выступающая косточка. Длинные музыкальные пальцы, унизанные тяжелыми кольцами. Яркий маникюр. Эти пальцы могли бы играть на инструменте, извлекая из него божественные звуки. Эти же пальцы могли бы выбивать божественные звуки из самой Мэри.

От одной этой мысли Мэри становилось не по себе, она густо краснела и погружалась в пучину самокритики. Но таинственная незнакомка из снов не отступала. Каждую ночь Мэри казалось, что таинственная женщина подходит к ней чуточку ближе, посылает чуть более долгие взгляды в глаза, дышит чуточку глубже, позволяет насладиться своей красотой сполна.

На наивный вопрос Мэри: «Ты спустилась с небес?» она отвечала лишь горьким смешком.

Просыпаясь, Мэри долго не могла отпустить от себя эти сны. В ее жизни еще не случалось большей сексуальной сенсации. Образ женщины преследовал ее, стоило ей ненадолго закрыть глаза.

Однажды Мэри отважилась спросить женщину, как ее зовут. Она получила короткий ответ «Лилит». Кажется, она уже где-то его слышала…

С тех пор ее фантазии обрели имя. Она засыпала и просыпалась с этим именем на устах. Одно воспоминание о странной женщине вызывало приятную дрожь всего тела. Мэри сама не заметила, как стала одеваться немного иначе. Сменила бесформенные жилетки на более стильные пиджаки. Забралась на каблуки повыше. Начала подводить глаза. Пользоваться такой же красной помадой она не решалась. Ее обескураживало, как эти перемены удивляли учеников, в особенности Сабрину.

Вечерами она думала о Лилит. Она не заметила, как получила зависимость. Мысли о прекрасной женщине из фантазии распаляли и сводили с ума, и одной ночью она не выдержала. Мэри скользнула рукой под подол ночной рубашки и неуверенно ощупала насквозь мокрое белье, а под ним — изнывающий, требующий внимания бугорок. Пара прикосновений — и Мэри ощутила, будто огонь разлился между ног. Она испугалась. От испуга невыносимо приятное чувство пропало.

Во сне Лилит хвалила ее за храбрость, подходила вплотную, обнимала за плечи, шептала на ухо, задевая носом волосы, что она большая молодец, что надо продолжать, что бояться нечего. Что завтра вечером она обязательно должна повторить.

Жизнь проходила, как в тумане. Теперь смысл имела только она, только Лилит. Мэри долго пыталась понять, кого же ей напоминает прекрасная незнакомка из снов, и однажды ночью, расчесывая волосы перед зеркалом в ванной, она поняла. У Лилит было ее лицо. Шок, испытанный Мэри, невозможно описать словами. Она смотрела в зеркало, а из зеркала на нее смотрела до ужаса знакомая женщина. Те же острые скулы, голубые глаза, тонкие губы, только без следов помады. Те же волосы цвета воронова крыла, тот же нос с горбинкой и даже складка, которая пролегла от носа к уголкам губ, такая же.

Мэри расслабила ворот халата, увидела точно такую же тяжелую, идеальной формы грудь. Мэри неосознанно сжала свою грудь под халатом, ощутила мурашки по всему телу и невольно подумала, каково было бы так же сжать грудь Лилит, ощутить, как ее тело отвечает на прикосновение, скользнуть рукой в вырез и даже под белье. Рука Мэри забралась за ворот халата, пальцы поблуждали по коже и обхватили сосок. Это было шокирующе приятно, от этого прикосновения по телу пробежала новая волна мурашек, а между ног сладко заныло.

Позабыв обо всем, Мэри задрала ногу, опершись ей о стенку, и нырнула рукой под белье. Там было недостаточно влажно, и она уже знала, что из этого мало что выйдет. Обхватив себя руками, словно пытаясь защититься от всего мира, женщина оперлась спиной о стену ванной и снова вспомнила Лилит. Она представила, как Лилит впечатывает ее в стену, отрезая пути к отступлению. Грудь упирается в грудь, бедро вклинивается между ног и надавливает, заставляя почувствовать удовольствие, волосы щекочут лицо, красные грешные губы, что сладко шептали во сне, так близко. Руки скользят по бокам, тянут пояс халата, развязывают слабый узел, распахивают этот несчастный халат и гладят голое тело. Они горячие, они требовательные, они ищут грудь, а когда находят — обхватывают ее и сжимают до боли.

Мэри издает слабый стон и, сжимая одной рукой грудь, а другой лаская себя между ног, познает новые грани наслаждения.

Так продолжается некоторое время. Мэри чувствует голод, она жаждет прикосновений, она чувствует, словно как бы расправляется изнутри, словно все внутри нее разогрелось и скоро загорится. У нее нет близких, нет друзей, рассказать об этом священнику она боится, как и кому-либо другому, потому что ее разум уверен — она этого не заслужила. Она не должна. Это для других. Она вся горит, и этот пожар некому потушить. Ей снится Лилит, и ее сны становятся все откровеннее.

Один из таких снов завершился тем, что Мэри проснулась, как ей показалось, в агонии. Ее тело била крупная дрожь, руки и ноги ходили ходуном, в голове туман, между ног будто схлопнулась вселенная. После обуздания испуга она осознала, что это был оргазм. Причем один из самых ярких и прекрасных в ее жизни.

Комната была темной и жаркой, из открытой форточки дул приятный ветерок. Штора слабо колыхалась. В ногах кровати стояла тень. Мэри приподнялась на локтях и собралась завопить, когда услышала знакомый голос.

«У тебя нет соседей. Никто не услышит, верно?»

Это была она, Лилит. Мэри не верила, что не спит, но вся ситуация так слабо напоминала размытые сны, в которых не существовало ничего, кроме Лилит, кроме ее тела, кроме ее напористых поцелуев, кроме ее цепких рук. Сейчас же Мэри чувствовала духоту в комнате, слышала лай собаки за окном, а самое главное — она боялась. Во сне страха не было, во сне была только незамутненная пылающая похоть.

Лилит наглым образом залезла на кровать, поползла на четвереньках к Мэри. В темноте ее волосы казались жидкой тьмой, ее глаза выглядели неестественно светлыми, ее скулы и нос отбрасывали резкие тени на лицо, а (наверняка) ярко-красный, как и всегда, рот был черным, но таким привлекательным. На ней был легкий халат с таким огромным вырезом, что казалось, будто он не скрывает вообще ничего. Когда она ползла, ее грудь тряслась, поражая воображение. Мэри ощутила дрожь и тянущее чувство между ног уже наяву. Похоть пересилила страх.

«Ты же ждала меня, признайся, — грудной голос с шотландским акцентом обволакивал. — Ты готовилась. Ты хотела», — с этими словами Лилит оседлала бедра Мэри, которая от избытка чувств тихонько запищала. У Мэри чесались руки, ей невыносимо хотелось потрогать эту шикарную, не скрываемую почти ничем грудь, что она и сделала. Лилит выгнулась навстречу ей и утробно застонала. Мэри ощутила, что ей мало, ей невероятно мало, она сжала ладони, начала нежно массировать, все еще ощущая, что этого недостаточно, ей надо под халат, ощутить тепло тела, заставить его дрожать и вожделеть так же, как вожделеет она сама. Мэри расстегнула халат и пробралась руками под лифчик. Очередной стон был ей наградой. Она сжимала, оттягивала, прижимала груди к телу, надавливала то чаще, то реже, задыхаясь от восторга. Почему она никогда не обращала внимания на женщин? Это же высшее блаженство, видеть и ощущать прекрасную мягкую грудь под тонкими пальцами, чувствовать, как тело отвечает на ласки.

От неожиданного прикосновения горячих ладоней к собственной груди Мэри вздрогнула. Лилит нагнулась, нависла над ней, от чего у Мэри перехватило дыхание. По телу пробежала волна такой силы, что Мэри не была к этому готова. Беспардонные руки рванули ночную рубашку, и Лилит вобрала в рот напряженный сосок. Мэри протяжно застонала.

«Надо же. Ты так сильно меня хочешь, потому что я это я, или потому что я — твоя точная копия?», — прошептала Лилит, с трудом оторвавшись от нежного соска, от дрожащего тела под ней, так просящего ласки. Мэри не могла ответить на этот вопрос. Она не могла связно соображать, ей лишь хотелось чувствовать эти губы на себе везде. «Лилит, пожалуйста», — жалобно заныла Мэри, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновениям. Она думала, что задохнется, когда черные горячие губы впились в ее шею и оставили ощутимый засос. Мэри не знала, куда деть свои руки, и судорожно вцепилась в простыню.

Что было дальше, Мэри не смогла бы описать при всем желании. Она плавилась и сгорала от поцелуев, таяла от прикосновений, вскрикивала от легких шлепков. Ее тело налилось тяжестью, и она забыла про все на свете, кроме жара, разгоревшегося между ног. Она потянулась к себе рукой и получила ощутимый шлепок. «Жди, я сама», — прошептала Лилит, отрываясь от внимательного исследования губами низа живота. Мэри захныкала, трясясь от нетерпения. Когда она ощутила требовательный поцелуй на клиторе, она взвыла. Поцелуй сменился юрким языком, вырисовывавшим узоры, дразнившим половые губы, возвращавшимся к клитору. Лилит явно знала, что делала, и Мэри была готова умереть ради нее, взорваться сверхновой ради всего этого, променять душу, жизнь, свободу на шанс еще хоть один раз в жизни испытать что-то подобное.

Когда язык проник в нее и совершил пару ненавязчивых движений, ощущений стало слишком много, и Мэри словно взорвалась с громким криком. Ей казалось, что мир погиб во тьме, что она вывалилась из ткани реальности и зависла в пространстве, что ее тело сейчас превратится в раскаленную плазму и когда-нибудь сформирует звезду.

Из космоса ее вырвал дрожащий голос Лилит: «Пожалуйста…» Мэри с готовностью нырнула между разведенными ногами, восхищаясь их стройностью, и припала ртом к горячему возбужденному бугорку. Она не могла похвастаться мастерством, но отступать уже было некуда, поэтому она провела языком по клитору, почувствовала дрожь, ощутила вкус выделений. Лилит застонала и с трудом выговорила «Ещё!»

Мэри решительно вздохнула и принялась лизать, посасывать, втягивать губами, двигать языком в разных направлениях, слыша над головой вздохи, крики, стоны невероятной женщины. Это было великолепно. Это было настоящим блаженством, не хуже, чем то, что она сама только что испытала. Она неуверенно проникла в нее двумя пальцами и начала двигать рукой, сначала медленно, потом быстрее, утопая во влаге, ощущая, как стенки судорожно сжимаются вокруг ее пальцев, и вот Лилит, с оглушительным стоном, затряслась. Стенки сжались вокруг пальцев с удивительной силой, а потом Лилит обмякла.

Мэри осмелела настолько, что подползла к ней и устроилась рядом, обняв женщину и прижавшись к ней. Лилит была не против. Пристроившись на ее плече, Мэри заснула.

***

Утро в школе Бэкстер-Хай началось с новых новостей об очередной смене стиля мисс Уорделл. По коридору вышагивала уверенная женщина на высоких каблуках с элегантным утренним макияжем. Ее плечи были широко расправлены, взгляд уверенно смотрел вперед, на губах красовалась надменная улыбка. Вместо обычной длинной юбки на ней были узкие черные брюки в сочетании с вычурной блузкой с кружевом, которую Мэри с удивлением обнаружила утром в своем шкафу.

Она сама не помнила всех вещей, которые Лилит напела ей на ухо после той ночи, но каждое ее слово забурилось глубоко в душу и прорастало там огненным цветком. Мэри менялась, а Лилит наблюдала за своей новой служанкой из Преисподней.


End file.
